Conventionally, there has been known a technique for operating an electronic device (operation target device) such as a television device using an electronic device such as a personal digital assistant. In such a technique, generally, to display an operational screen for operating the operation target device on the personal digital assistant, it is necessary to perform operation of releasing operation restriction (lock) on the personal digital assistant and calling an application for operating the operation target device.
In the technique described above, as an example, it is desirable to reduce an operation burden on a user to display the operational screen for operating the operation target device on the personal digital assistant.